Big Brother
by ImpulsivePage84
Summary: Big Brother is awake after being put on ice.


**I wanted a complete Big Brother story for Bioshock, I'm going to right one. Finally taking the time to do this.**

 **I'll be adding two original OC characters, one is a scientist from the original design project of a Big Brother and the other is a scientist who is picking up where Bioshock 2 left off (good ending) rallying all the Big Daddies, Big Sisters and the remaining Little Sisters that were put in hiding by Sophia Lamb so they couldn't be taken by Delta.**

 **I'm going to use the Time Line on the Bioshock Wiki page for all the dates. So feel free to correct me if I'm wrong on some of the dates.**

 **Don't own anything related to Bioshock except the idea for this story, all rights to Bioshock belong to Irrational Games and 2K.**

 **So let the story begin.**

 **The first chapter will be the Prologue/Bio of the Big Brother, the next chapter will explain more of his past leading up to the events after Bioshock 2. Hope you enjoy.**

 **CHAPTER 1: REMEMBER (1960)**

"I was a trial experiment to them created two years after the release of the Big Daddies, a test to see if they could use young men as Protectors that would be known as Big Brothers. They thought I would be a failure until they saw how Little Sisters acted around me and were surprised with the outcome. They took away my past, but left how they created me, I was lucky usually they would graft the diving suit to a Protector. I was an exception, they used me as a base for their Big Brother Project. Because I was the first Big Brother they named me "Alpha", but my real name was "Roman", they could erase all my memories but never my name."

"They gave me a Plasmid that would allow me to use every type of Plasmid and Gene Tonic. Leaving me free from any bad effects from over exposure to ADAM, meaning that I didn't need a checkup to keep me from going insane. They also created a new type of pheromone that they tested on me. They normally would only dump a gallon on new protectors, but not me no instead they used ten times the amount, they were curious with the effect since it was a new batch cooked up in the lab and how it would affect the other Protectors and the Little Sisters. When they let me into the room they use to care for the Little Sisters, you could tell when they first saw me they admired me, they would each try to get my attention to play with them or ask to get on my back for a piggy back ride. But this was nothing compared to the Big Daddies. The Big Daddies crowded me to see if I was a treat but soon accepted me as one of them, they allowed me around their Little Sisters and let me carry them where ever they wanted to go and the Big Daddy just followed us around to protect the Little Sister and sometimes they taught me different things, like ways to protect my Little Sister, which surprised me and the Doctors as they acted fatherly to me to prepare me for the future to be a Protector, which is what confused the Doctors. Because of the reactions of the Little Sisters and Big Daddies, the Doctors were intrigued with the outcome, they tried to make more of me, more Big Brothers but they couldn't. The ADAM slug that they put in me was a very rare breed, it was known as a Green ADAM slug. The thing about these little guys is that they produce more ADAM then they need to survive so when they put it in me, well you could call me a powerhouse. I didn't need as much ADAM as a Little Sister. The slug produced more ADAM than it consumed an estimation of this would be about four time s as much as a Little Sister. When they tried to find more they couldn't because there is only one Green slug per colony of ADAM slugs. Lucky me"

"So when they did try to create more Big Brothers they failed. The regular ADAM slugs couldn't bond with the brother which killed both the slug and the brother. This irritated them to no end, no matter how many times they tried they got the same result, a dead brother and a dead slug. Because of this they gave up, thus they changed my name to "Alpha Omega". The first and last Big Brother. They announced me as a success the only success, my purpose was as they put it 'If a Bid Daddy is in trouble I was tasked with helping them like father and son, if a Little Sister is in trouble I would save them and find them a new Protector.'.

"The suit they designed for me was similar to an Alpha Series Big Daddy just slimmer, this was because they wanted me to be more fluent in my movement since I was able to maneuver easier than a Big Daddy. It had better armor covering the shoulders, shins, thighs, wrists, abdomen and chest, but still allowed full movement with extra durability. Like the harvester of a Little Sister I have one attached to my right arm, but mine is retractable to not get in the way of movement. The biggest differences between my suit and an Alpha Series was that my helmet had its designed in a Y shaped fashion rather than the normal oval shape and the patch on the Alpha Series chest that had their given name well mine was stitched onto my shoulders since I had both "Alpha" and "Omega" as my given name. My suits color well let me tell you I'm glad it's a different color from the usual dark brown leather, where it had brown leather it was black, great for stealth purposes."

"I was known as the perfect protector, I had twice the strength of a Big Daddy thanks to the Green ADAM slug, and because of the plasmid they gave me allowing me to have any gene tonic, which allowed me to have as many boosts to me physically and mentally as possible making me the fastest, smartest, strongest and most durability. Since I was the perfect protector they didn't want me to age, so they stimulated my cells to produce more at a faster to heal cuts quicker but didn't allow for any growth spurt or any sort of aging process. I stayed at a height of eight feet maybe a little taller which is fine by me it's close to the height of a Big Daddy which close to ten feet more or less, I was left in peak physical condition from the many body enhancing plasmids and gene tonics. Because of the body enhancements my mind was left uncorrupted leaving my free will and not have to get maintenance to stay in control like the Big Daddies, even if I'm programed to follow the orders of the scientists, I can make my own choices of how I deal with a situation. This labeled me as a failure to them seeing as they could not fully take away my free will as a human."

"They froze me in a pod until they could find a solution to this problem, the year was 1959 was the same year Rapture had a Civil War for control of Rapture. So I was left in the basement of an abandoned lab under Dionysus Park but was woken when a piece of Rapture was destroyed that controlled my pod, so what's the first thing you do when you are a Protector that's been on ice for the past eight years. You do what you were assigned to do because it's the only thing that make sense at the time since you are far from realizing that Rapture has gone to hell. But that can be explained later because I want you to know how I was chosen for the Big Brother project. How I felt betrayed, used, needed, experimented on and finally forgotten. So welcome to Rapture an inventive and all around messed up place where it's kill or be killed, and cherish the small amusing things you find in your first time in possibly the worst place on this earth.


End file.
